Season 2
by AnimeInTheBasement
Summary: My name is Stephen Jameson, and i am one of the tomorrow people, we used to be hunted by an orgonazation called ultra, but now we run the show. Picking up where season 1 left off. my idea of what should happen in season 2, all the characters all the plot, any available twist. new enemies and old friends and some doubling as both. read and find out what happens next, in season 2


**The Tomorrow People Season 2**

 **Episode 1: A New Beginning...**

 _ **warning long explanatory authors note**_

 _ **A/N so this is my first tomorrow people fic, i couldn't deal with the ending, so i decided too write season 2. i want concrit but please no flames. i apologize for typos and whatnot i don't have a beta. i hope no one is ooc but none of the people i usually have beta have actually watched this show so they can't help with characters. i don't know what i am going to do about Cara, i am terrible with her characterization, so if she is ooc please please please let me know. i mean that goes for all of them i just know i am bad at her. also i don't know how shipping will go because season one really screwed with my emotions so i will touch a lot of ships. if you have one you wanna see let me know i will see what i can do… also i may have to make oc's so don't hate me i will try to make them cool.**_

 _ **Explainer:**_

 _ **this takes place were season 1 leaves off, sorta. if i miss anything plot wise that happened in season one let me know and i will fix it. John should be in chapter 2, maybe , i really hope so.**_

 **Stephen Jameson walked into ultra, well... former ultra. Now they called it the refuge. A home for paranormal's, a place where it was safe, And if you were a paranormal you could be yourself. He walked into the place he once worked, the place he was undercover for almost a year. the place where his father died, the place he spent so much time trying to prevent the extinction of his people. Now it was covered in graffiti and full of paranormal's. The Tomorrow People who called it home, they called it the refuge, or the layer. some still called it ultra or ultra 2.0 (that was mostly Russell but it caught on)**

 **He passed the rooms were new breakouts were training. He pa** e nineteen new mouths to feed. I think we should start by focusing on them. and than we should work on containment." Cara answered absentmindedly as she was still looking through files as she spoke.

"Containment? What are we ultra now?" Stephen said working on angry but not quite there yet.

"No of course not Stephen, I'm just saying that someone needs to let the new breakouts know that they can't expose us. It's not good for us or them." Cara debated still typing away. Stephen started wondering what exactly she was working on.

"Alright, I say we split it. Have TIM figure out the most problematic, and we send our most experienced people, and we assign someone else for the domestic side, like Russell or Charlotte." Stephen suggested to Cara, hoping to get all this settled and a sense of normalcy started.

"Sounds good. TIM can you get started on that for me and Stephen why don't you figure out who should run the domestic side." Cara Conceded, Stephen left the room than. for whatever reason Cara obviously wanted to be left alone.

-line break-

(Stephen convinced Russell AND Charlotte to run things domestically as long as Russell could still run some missions on the side…)

Cara Looked over her file again. looking over the footage and the paper trail. repeating the potentially unrelated feeling over again in her mind. She could swear it was John, She could also swear that it felt like he was breaking out again. But that didn't make any sense. There was no possible way that he could have naturally gained his powers again, and ultra was out of the question as an alternative way. Besides if he had his powers back he would be there with her in the refuge, or at least would have contacted her… but then that was the worst part wasn't it. She couldn't get a read on him, powers or not. and he hadn't tried to contact her at all in the last week or so.

It wasn't like she was worried or anything. Why would she be, John could take care of himself, she just missed him. right? yeah, that was it. They won... at least for now and she wanted to share the victory with the man that she loved. no worry at all, none.

"- ULD YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO ME MISS CARA-" Cara hadn't even realized that TIM was talking to her, much less the fact he had resorted to shouting. that wasn't a common thing for him, though he had done it before.

"Sorry TIM i was lost in thought. Did you narrow down that list?" Cara responded still not looking away from the file in front of her, the one that held Johns picture in the corner.

"I have located a breakout that is currently using his powers to rob a bank, he has 13 hostages. the police are already on site and have him surrounded but they can't get inside or talk him down through negotiatio-"

"STEPHEN" Cara shouted telepathically not even letting TIM finish before heading out to meet Stephen halfway."

What is it Cara?" Stephen asked standing up immediately at her tone.

"TIM Found and emergency breakout. Kid is in a bank holding hostages and he is gonna get someone hurt."

-line break-

The hostages were lined up on the ground faces against the counter while the thief tk'ed the money out of the teller drawers. at first glance the paranormal seemed to have the situation completely under control, he had the hostages subdued and the guards unarmed and unconscious, he was waving one of the guards guns around whenever someone stepped out of line. he couldn't kill them. but they didn't know that…

"I SAID STAY ON THE GROUND!" he shouted firing at the ceiling as one of the hostages dared to move. right about then there were 3 flashes of light and the gunman was no longer alone,

"Hey! This is not how you should be using your powers man! Think hero… Not villain!"Thought the Asian man to the man who immediately turned a gun on him. Russell threw his hands up in the universal gesture of surrender and let the others take the negotiation,

"I'm safe right guys?" he thought too his group while still facing down the barrel,

"I mean this dude isn't annexed or anything right?"he continued not letting anyone get a thought in edgewise

"SHUT up Russell!" Cara snapped mentally,

"Listen I know you have a lot going on right now, finding out you have super powers, maybe even feeling like you are going crazy, we are here to help you, you can trust us, my name is Cara." Cara thought too the criminal,

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" the criminal didn't like the idea of someone in his head,rooting through his thoughts... He didn't want too feel that vulnerable.

"Ok, ok no one is in your head." Stephen said out loud too the thief.

"We are here to help" Cara said as she made a slow circle around the unknown man too stand in the light of the window so he could see her more clearly,

"We don't mean any harm" said Russell,

"You can put the gun down we aren't going to hurt you." said Stephen,

"No annex. he can't kill you if he wanted to Russell, but that doesn't mean to push him, he can still shoot you none fatally." Cara Told the group after gently walking the thief's mind un-noticed. Cara took a gentle step towards the breakout.

"Stay back! Don't step any closer or i will kill you're friend!" he responded to her advance.

"You won't kill him-"Said Stephen

"You Can't" Said Cara.

"You think i don't have what it takes?!" Shouted the thief.

"You are one of us, we can't kill even if we want to. it's impossible, it's against our very nature… come with us, we can help you, we can teach you." Cara tried to convince him taking another step closer,

"Cara you know what you're doing right? please don't get me shot…"Thought Russell to his seemingly fearless leader.

"Are we sure we want this guy too come with us? He may be nothing but no good in the layer."Thought Stephen to the back of Caras mind.

"It's us or the police and they can't possibly contain him…"Cara thought back.

"I don't want your help!" The mad man yelled attempting to pull the trigger on Russell,

*BANG*

A shot rang out and the world seemed too stop moving. Cara fell to the ground, catching herself by the hands, blood starting to soak her shirt from the wound in her shoulder. the thief also fell to the ground dead..

"CARA!" Both Stephen and Russell cried out at the same time.

"I'm fi-ne." Cara said breathing heavily.

"Wh-at abou-t the brea-k,,, out…" She breathed.

"Dead" Stephen answered.

"Than we-e need to go... No-w." Cara spoke quickly and quietly but with the authority that was ever present in her words. Stephen and Russell both nodded and soon the 3 of them vanished,

-line break-

2nd Authors Note: I Wrote this at 1-2 am its probably awful, I know i missed a ton of things that needed to be capitolized but i realized that i am giving myself a headache looking it over and over so i will go in and fix it later bare with me. and i really wanted to upload it tonight. so i hope its OK i hopefully can write episode 2 tomorrow. read and review thanks ;)


End file.
